


Down Where It's Wetter

by MissCoppelia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Play, Ben is Human, Bisexual Female Character, Crack, F/F, F/M, No Pregnancy, Rey is a Sea Creature, Sea Monsters, Tentacles, consensual sea creature sex, cracky as heck, smutty as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCoppelia/pseuds/MissCoppelia
Summary: Rey had been living a relatively happy life under the ocean waves until one day her body begins to ache in strange, new ways. Desperate to find a mate, she enlists the help of her marine mammal friends before heading to forbidden territory - land.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 50
Kudos: 142
Collections: Reylo After Dark, Reylo Hidden Gems





	Down Where It's Wetter

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to persimonne and flypaper_brain for beta-reading this for me, and to starcrossreylo for the moodboard!
> 
> Blame for this one comes from the degenerate denizens of Reylo After Dark. I never thought I'd write ABO before this!

The sun bore down hard, burning her delicate skin that was used to far more moisture. It just added to Rey’s pain along with the throbbing spot on the back of her neck. With a sob she pushed yet another tentacle into her throbbing cunt and hoped her death wouldn’t be too slow.

* * *

Rey lived a relatively contented life under the sea. Sure, scavenging for food was always hard work, but she’d managed. It had been a solitary life until one day her scavenging had taken her closer to shore and she’d met Finn, the sea lion. 

They’d become fast friends, swimming through the water together and using each other to herd schools of fish to eat. After that, Rey moved into shallower waters after a great deal of convincing from Finn and began to make more friends. 

Someone (Rey couldn’t remember who) had warned her never to leave the ocean’s depths, but she was ready for a change after many, many years of being alone on the barren sands of the ocean floor with no company but grumpy crabs and a cookie cutter shark named Plutt that stole her food. The kelp forests near the coast were beautiful and busy, and everyone was so much friendlier than Plutt!

There she met Rose, the harbor seal; Jannah, the sea otter; and on one particularly successful hunt, Poe and his dolphin pod. Life for Rey was markedly improved until one day her body started to change.

No one she’d ever met had known just what kind of sea creature she was, or had ever seen anyone like her, not even Rey herself. From the waist down she looked a lot like any other octopus or squid with eight thick, purple arms covered in white spots that faded into the tanned skin of her upper body. They tapered into fine points with suckers ranging from itty bitty to much larger, at the thickest points where her tentacles were connected with veiny webs of skin. But from the waist up everyone said she was exactly like a human with hands and fingers. So no one knew what was wrong with her when one day she suddenly developed a very serious ache in her pussy. 

Rey knew what mating was. She’d seen a lot of it as she traveled in search of tasty fish, who had the most boring mating rituals. The pinnipeds and other mammals were far more interesting and Rey kind of liked watching them mate because it made her feel all tingly. Poe had tried to hump her a few times, desperate to get himself off, so she knew what a penis looked like too.

However no other animal in the ocean that any of her friends could think of produced a clear slick like she did once the ache started. Nor did they have a raised little spot on the back of their neck that was hot and sensitive to the touch.

“Maybe it’s your mating cycle starting!” Rose stated helpfully as she slowly floated upside down outside of Rey’s burrow. She’d retreated there as soon as it had started, the pain too intense for much other activity. And there was nothing more than Rey wanted to do except curl up tight, covered in seaweed, but she knew it wasn’t enough.

“Probably,” Rey groaned. “But who do I mate with?” 

Rose hummed. “Finn looks like he has a big dick. I mean, if he were a seal, I’d be _all_ over him.” 

Thinking for a moment, Rey nodded slowly. “That makes sense, but don’t sea lions and seals have to mate on land?” 

“Yeah.” Rose flipped right side up and swam in a little circle. “Guess that wouldn’t work for you.”

Rey shook her head mournfully. “Going to land is forbidden.”

“If you say so.”

They both were quiet a moment before Rose twisted in excitement. “Oh! I know! Poe’s always horny! You should try to fuck him!” 

* * *

Poe was more than happy to help Rey. In fact, all the males in his pod were more than happy to help Rey. It was a little overwhelming. 

“Now, now, guys,” Poe laughed. “Rey’s my friend. Let me see if I can solve her problem first, and then maybe you can help her solve her problem some more!” 

Rey’s smile grew tight as she tried not to grimace. The swim toward the deeper waters where Poe and his pod lived was beyond exhausting and a dolphin orgy did not sound very appealing. Her whole body ached as if she were gravely injured, but she knew it was just her need to mate.   
  
As the rest of the pod swam away -for now, Poe told them- Poe’s erection brushed against her tentacles as he circled her. “So how do we do this? Where’s your hole?”

Rey smiled nervously as she parted the limbs that normally covered her. Poe’s mouth nudged against her genitals. 

“Wow, you’ve got hair there too?” he said with a few interested clicking noises “You really are a human, aren’t you?”

“How can I be human and live in the sea with you?” Rey snapped back, rolling her eyes. 

“Sheesh, Princess. Just lie back and let old Poe here take care of you.” 

He slid in easily, a little pokey at the end where his dick tapered into a very fine point and curved, but his sleek skin had no trouble entering her. Then he undulated and Rey thought she felt something, but he only slipped out.   
  
“Sorry, sorry, just part of the dance,” Poe murmured as he circled her body and angled himself to enter her again.

Once again, he slipped out after a few undulations, and then again and again and again. 

“I could hold you in place with my tentacles,” she suggested, and they tried that, but Poe’s motions were far too shallow, and his dick far too smooth and narrow, for her to feel much of anything at all. His thrusting felt like nothing. It just kind of bounced off all the parts where she needed to be filled, not staying there long enough or hitting hard enough to ease her pain.   
  
Her eyes prickling with tears, she let go of Poe. “I can’t.” 

“Huh?” Poe clicked, still trying to undulate into her.

“It’s not working, Poe. Stop it!” Rey cried. 

The dolphin twisted away. “What’s wrong? I was having such a good time!”   
  
Rey sighed. “It’s not working for me! I can barely feel a thing!” 

Poe scoffed at that. “I have the biggest dick of all the dolphins! You’re lucky you’re my friend, Rey! You could have gotten Little Louis!” 

Tears prickled Rey’s eyes. “Poe, you’re a jerk!”

With a spurt of ink in Poe’s direction, she turned and began to swim away, but he chased her all the way back to her burrow until Jannah swam by and intervened.   
  
“She doesn’t want to keep fucking you, Poe. Go. Away,” Jannah hissed, zipping around the entrance to the burrow. “If you don’t leave, I’ll snap your dick off and eat it!” 

“Yeesh,” Poe clicked before turning tail and swimming back towards deeper waters. 

“Thanks, Jannah,” Rey sighed and curled the kelp around her tighter. 

“Anytime. Poe’s a jerk.” 

“He tried,” Rey replied, on the verge of tears again. “It just didn’t work. It didn’t feel like anything was happening at all down there. Just little bumps against my pussy. I felt so empty.” 

Jannah swam around Rey’s head and nuzzled her with her soft fur. “I’m sorry. I wish I could help.”

Rey pushed her head into Jannah’s touch, feeling a little bit of comfort in it. “Funny, I think you are a little.”   
  
Jannah used her paws to push herself away and looked at Rey. “Really? Maybe I could do more?”   
  
“Please,” Rey begged. 

That was how Jannah set to work cuddling Rey as best she could. She nestled in the crook of her neck, between her breasts, and in the bends of her arms, nuzzling Rey. It helped. It really helped. Rey felt like she was being cared for and somehow that made everything just a little more bearable.   
  
Jannah kept trying new places to curl up, and eventually found her way between Rey’s tentacles. Rey gasped as Jannah’s whiskers grazed her sex. 

“Oh no, did I hurt you?” she asked.   
  
“No, no, no, that felt... good?” Rey said. “Really good?” 

“I’ll keep doing it then!” Jannah said, burying her muzzle further into Rey’s cunt, sending shivers down her spine.

Rey moaned and Jannah kept going, which is how Rose found them a few minutes later. 

“Guess Poe didn’t work out, huh?” 

Rey shook her head. “Jannah is doing great though. It’s better than nothing.” 

Rose cocked her head at the two, causing her plump body to spin slowly. “I thought you needed a good dicking down?” 

“Don’t remind me,” Rey moaned, hiding her face behind her hands.   
  
“Whelp, let me see if I can do anything. Jannah, do you need a break?”   
  
“Oh, yes! I need to breathe!” The otter zipped back up to the surface while Rose took her place, rubbing her whiskers rhythmically around Rey’s cunt. 

“Fuck, that really does feel good,” Rey sniffled as something hot began to build inside her.

“Good because this is a funny way to mate. You’re not going to produce any offspring like this.”

Rey gave a half-hearted shrug and tried her best to relax. “I don’t even care about that. I just want it to stop.” 

Rose took that as her cue to rub her whiskers against Rey harder and within another minute, Rey came with a shout.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, that feels so much better. Thank you, Rose.” 

Swimming next to Rey’s face, Rose booped her nose into Rey’s cheek affectionately just as Jannah returned. 

“Okay, I’m good for another eight minutes! How are you feeling, girl?”

Rey closed her eyes and tried to assess how she felt. Her skin still felt hotter than normal, but not as bad as before. The ache was still there, but lesser. And she was still churning out that same strange liquid. Luckily it washed away easily, but it did give the water surrounding her a slightly different taste.

“I’m okay right now,” Rey answered slowly. “But I think maybe more cuddling now and more whisker kisses soon?” 

“Can do!” Rose said as she and Jannah snuggled up with Rey, who used her tentacles to keep them close.

By the time Jannah had to return to the surface for air, Rey was in pain once more. Rose set to work again, and when Jannah made it back down to the burrow, she began licking Rey’s breasts.   
  
“I saw some humans doing this on a beach once and the female seemed to like it a lot,” she told Rey, who nodded and shuddered at the contact.

They continued like this, Jannah popping up to breathe as needed, until Rey came three more times and her two friends were exhausted.

“I’m sorry, Rey,” Rose said. “I need sleep! And fish!”  
  
“Me too,” Jannah moaned as she started drifting upward. “I’m just going to lie on my back on the surface for a few hours and nap. Good luck!” 

Rey sighed, knowing it was only a matter of minutes until the pain returned. One of her hands drifted down to her cunt, grazing the soft folds there. Surprisingly, her own touch felt good, so Rey continued to explore. She’d never touched herself there except to clean herself. She’d never needed to, never felt the urge before now. 

There was a little nub there, the one that both Rose and Jannah had focused their whisker kisses on, that was very sensitive considering she had come so much. Below that was the hole she knew would take her mate’s cock. Rey knew that was where the ache was emanating from. 

Slipping a finger inside felt better than she expected, so Rey added another, then another. It wasn’t going to be enough. Her pussy was clenching around her fingers, but she still felt hollow. Adding her thumb and pinky to the mix just made it awkward to move. 

With another sigh of frustration, Rey pulled her fingers out and thought hard. She needed something bigger in there, and short of going to Finn, she couldn’t think of any other way to get it. The tears started up again (she was never so prone to crying before, this truly was a strange mating cycle unlike any of the others she had seen before), and Rey lazily flicked them away with her tentacles. 

Pouting, she stared at her appendages, as useful and dexterous as her own hands, and an idea formed. Perhaps if she could not find a suitable mate, her tentacles would suffice? It would at least be less awkward than her human hands (which had always been somewhat useless at times). 

The first tentacle wasn’t enough, so Rey tried two more and found that the combination of her tentacles pulsating in her was better. She had a nagging feeling that it wasn’t quite what her body needed, but she was able to wrap her remaining tentacles around her body and feel somewhat better after she came two more times. She was able to drift off into a fitful sleep that only resulted in absolutely embarrassing dreams involving strong, muscled arms- a lot like her own upper arms, but far thicker, clearly belonging to someone larger than her- pinning her against a rock as they fucked into her.

She woke up hotter than before, the water around her thick with the liquid she’d been producing. Rey knew she needed something more than tentacles or whiskers or fingers, and soon.The ache was absolutely terrible as she swam toward the shallows. When she got to a point where her tentacles could almost touch the sand, she stopped and poked her head out of the water. Rey touched her ear for good luck, feeling the slick plastic and metal earring that had been with her ever since she could remember between her fingers.

The beach was covered with brown and black bodies, most stacked onto each other, dozing in the sunlight, but some arching their backs. Rey scanned the crowds for her familiar friends, but there were just too many sea lions for her to pick him out.

“FINN?” she yelled. “FINN, ARE YOU HERE?”

On the far end, one sea lion shot straight up and started lumbering towards the shore. “REY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING SO CLOSE TO THE SHORE?”

“I-I-”

Before she could answer, he crossed the waves and dove in. Seconds later, he was right next to her. “Ugh, what is that strange stuff in the water around you? Tastes terrible.” 

Rey dissolved into tears immediately. “Oh Finn, it’s my mating cycle. It started.”

Finn’s eyes widened as his head bobbed up and down from her eyes to where her body floated in the water. “Wow, Rey. Are you okay?”

Shaking her head forcefully, Rey latched herself onto Finn’s soft, wet fur. “It hurts so much. I don’t know what to do because I’ve never seen someone else like me. I don’t know who to mate with…”

Finn’s flippers came around what parts of her they could in a wet hug. “I’m sorry, Rey. I wish I could help.”

“Well,” she said, hiccuping. “That’s why I went looking for you. Rose said you probably have a big dick and I don’t know who else to ask. Nothing else has worked. I even tried fucking Poe.”

Finn’s jaw dropped open and he let go of her, which made Rey whimper slightly. Something about being hugged was just more satisfying than not being hugged. 

“Y-you want m-me to-to-” Finn stammered.

“If it’s not too much trouble?” Rey said, biting her lip. “I know it’s a lot to ask.”

Finn shook his head frantically, whiskers and lips flying. “No, no, no! I want to help you! I really want to help you! It would be my honor!”

Tears formed in her eyes. “Oh Finn, thank you so much.” 

They headed to the shore slowly, Rey asking every so often if Finn thought it was safe for her, and Finn repeatedly reassuring Rey that nothing ever really happened on shore except maybe some humans watching Finn and his fellow sea lions and pointing some funny things at them. 

“I mean, there are some other beaches that humans do other stuff on, but we don’t have to go there,” Finn said as he pulled himself up the shore. A few sea lions poked their heads up to stare at them as Rey emerged from the sea behind him.

Her tentacles felt sluggish on the hot, dry sand and she could feel the water evaporating off her skin. Her senses were so much more dull outside the water, except for the dull throb at the back of her neck, which just seemed worse. It was incredibly disorienting, and she was already so tired and in so much pain.

“How much longer until we get to a private spot?”

“Hm?” Finn asked as he swiveled his head over his shoulder. “I was just going to fuck you right here.”

Rey’s eyes grew wide as she scanned the packed beach. “Here? In front of all these sea lions?”

Finn nodded. “Yup. Everyone has sex on this beach. It’s no big deal.”

He turned his head and squinted. “See? Over there! Johnny and Millie are fucking by that rock.” 

Not that she had any idea who Johnny and Millie were, but there were indeed more than a few sea lions getting busy on the sand. Rey sighed, still feeling nervous about the whole thing. But if sea lions fucked in front of everyone else, who was she to deny their nature? She just wished she understood hers. 

“So how does this work on land?” 

Finn cocked his head. “Uhhh, usually a female is laying on her belly and I just climb on top of her. But isn’t your pussy on your front? So you’d probably need to lay on your back for it to work.”

“Okay,” Rey said, flopping onto her back into the sand. It was coarse and uncomfortable and itchy, not like how it was underwater, but she’d just have to get through it. 

Parting her tentacles, Rey bared her pussy to Finn who looked like he might actually be drooling. Why, she didn’t know, but she whined in pain and he came to his senses again. 

She lifted her head as Finn came lumbering forward, his dark chest fur puffed out to the max, and she saw his red, meaty dick just before he began to climb up her hips. 

“Finn! Oh geez, you’re heavy,” Rey gasped as his thick torso pressed into hers. 

A second later, he was inside her, filling her to the brim delightfully, almost perfectly. His thrusts were strong and Rey cried out in happiness. “Oh Finn, it’s working! It’s helping!”

But she only had a second to enjoy it because he shifted forward to enter her further and his body crushed hers. Rey slapped Finn’s sides with her hands and tentacles, praying he’d get the message since her mouth was covered with fur and fat and she was unable to tell him to stop. 

It was worse than that, really. She was definitely not able to breathe as Finn’s massive body gyrated slowly on top of her. 

“Oh fuck, Rey, I’ve wanted to be with you for so long! I love you so much! Oh Poseidon, you feel so good!”

Unable to do anything more, she bit hard into his sand-covered fur and hoped he felt it through all the blubber. When that didn’t work, she stretched her tentacles upward and tried to slap Finn’s face.

“Ow!” Rey heard somewhere above her.

Finn clambered off her, finally allowing her to gasp for air. “Oh, shit, was I crushing you?” 

Rey just made a rasping noise as she twisted to the side, dragging air into her lungs as fast as she could. 

“Oh,” was all Finn could say as she panted and squeezed her eyes shut. 

He watched, distraught, as Rey dragged her sore body back to the water's edge and slipped in, following her part of the way and bellowing sadly.

“I’m sorry, Finn,” she gasped after a gulp of seawater. “You were going to kill me if you kept going.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Finn responded. “You know I would never want to hurt you intentionally.”   
  
“I know,” Rey said just before she disappeared into the sea.

When Rey was far enough away, she came back up to the surface and let herself drift on the current. Everything was in pain, starting from her stupid, stupid cunt all the way up to her ribs and her pounding head. Finn’s cock hadn’t done enough in the end, none of her efforts really had. Still, Rey stuck a few tentacles into her cunt just to make some of the ache go away.

She had no hope left. There was no one for her to mate with. Rey was utterly alone in the world, and she was going to die like this. That’s why she didn’t care when the current brought her back to shore and deposited her onto some random beach. She didn’t care as the sun bore down on her, drying out her skin and making her feel worse. Unable to move much, Rey began to cry. If this was to be her life, she didn’t want to live it.

* * *

Something was surrounding her that tasted really delicious. 

Except, as her consciousness slowly returned to itself after fevered dreams of strong arms and being crushed to death, Rey realized that the taste was coming through her nose. When did tastes start coming through her nose? It was very strange indeed. 

She wasn’t quite sure when she’d fallen asleep or how long she’d been out, but the pink clouds overhead told her that it had been quite awhile. 

“Miss, are you okay?” Said a voice off in the distance. 

Rey shifted toward it, still blinking away the fog from sleep and the throbbing pain that still wracked her body. A human a few dolphins away was the source of the taste coming through her nostrils, making Rey crinkle her nose in confusion. Were humans like that? She had no idea. She’d never met one before. 

Some part of her wondered if she should move, head back toward the water where it was safer. Another part of her didn’t want to go. Rey wanted to know why the human tasted so good.

Suddenly the human was right next to her, wide-eyed and panting, crouched on the ground beside her. “Miss?” 

She stared at the human surprised to understand what it was saying. Finn and the others had always said they’d heard humans chittering away but didn’t really understand a word. 

The human was very big, a bit larger than her, with broad shoulders that made her drool; long, black hair; and long, thick legs. Rey’s eyes drifted down them as she took the human in. Then, as her gaze turned back towards its face, their eyes met and she saw only confusion in the dark honey irises. Poseidon’s beard, it tasted so good. Her nose was overwhelmed by it.

_Mine,_ something whispered at the back of her mind.

“Uh,” it stammered. “Do you have a rather large octopus stuck on you?”

“No,” Rey replied weakly, feeling a strange compulsion to answer the human. “Those are my tentacles.” 

It raised an eyebrow at her. “Yours. Oooookay then.” 

A hand reached out and began to push on one of her blue and gray appendages, but as their skin made contact, Rey felt a jolt of energy run through her. Instantly the pain and ache she’d been plagued with disappeared.

_MINE,_ her mind screamed. She didn’t quite understand why, but something told her she’d found a mate. She’d found HIM. 

Rey raised her eyes to his face and found his expression looking just as shocked as she felt. 

“You’re an omega,” he said slowly. He gulped as his hand pulled away from her, strings of the liquid she’d been producing forming between them. “You’re in heat?”

“What’s an omega? And what’s a heat?” Propping herself up, Rey couldn’t help but focus on those big, big hands. She bet they’d feel amazing inside her. Better than her own hands. But not as good as his cock.

“It’s -uh- when your body is ready to mate. Omegas -that’s the people like you who produce all this slick to attract a mate. And an alpha - that’s someone like me who can smell it- can find you by following that smell. I can smell it on you. You’re definitely in heat.”

She blinked. “Smell?”

The man frowned. “You...don’t know what smell is?” 

Rey shook her head. 

“Where the heck did you come from?”

Looking toward the ocean behind her, she pointed. “There.”

The man’s brow furrowed even more. He was silent for a moment and looked her over again.  
  
 _Yes! Please, say you want to mate with me,_ she thought as he did.

“Okay, so you’ve clearly been in some kind of accident,” he finally said, lifting the covering on his torso up and over his head. “Here. Put this on, you must be cold, then we can get that octopus off you.”

Rey took the fabric proffered to her and put it up to her nose. It tasted just like him. “There’s no octopus on me. I haven’t been in an accident at all, unless you count my friend Finn accidentally crushing me with his body.” 

The man’s scowl deepened further. “What? What do you mean there’s no octopus? And who’s Finn?” 

“Finn’s my friend. And there’s really no octopus. These tentacles are _mine_.” 

Rey wriggled her tentacles and watched her mate’s mouth drop open and his eyes widen.  
  
“What the fuck?”

Something twinged inside her stomach. Did her mate not find her attractive? Oh, no, no, no. She needed him _so_ badly. There was no way she could handle more rejection and failure. 

“Do you not like me?” she whined, letting one of her tentacles graze his hand just so. The touch sent thrills down her spine. She hoped he’d rid himself of whatever strange pretenses he had soon so they could finally mate. The pain was still making her feel so weak, her head was throbbing. 

Her mate’s dark eyes zipped towards his hand, his mouth closing with a clack. “No -uh- that’s not what I mean. I just don’t know you very well? It’s just- I-I’ve never seen anyone like you?”   
  
Rey looked down at her body and then at his. He had quite a fine chest, all smooth and muscular. She was glad he had taken his chest covering off to show her what a strong swimmer he was. “I suppose that’s not so strange? I’ve never seen any others of my kind and my friends all tell me that I look an awful lot like a human. But I’ve lived in the sea all my life. You’re the first human I’ve ever met. This is only the second time that I’ve ever been ashore and-”

The man sputtered awkwardly, “Wait, you _live_ in the sea?”

Nodding, Rey looked into his eyes again, silently begging him to end all the chatter and just take her.

“Wow. God. I-I have so many questions. I-I’m a marine biologist, you see-”

“BEN?”

Another voice called out from over the hill, deep like her mate’s. Another male, she supposed. Across from her, he jumped up to his feet with a gasp.

“You have to get back into the water,” he said urgently, taking his covering from her hands and putting it back on.

Rey’s breath left her lungs as she began to move, desperate to obey his command. “Why?”  
  
“That’s my research partner. He’s-he’s really not a good person. I don’t know what he’d do to you if he saw your…” her mate looked down at her tentacles pointedly, which filled Rey with a sense of joy. He felt protective of her? This was good. Somehow she knew this was good.

“Come with me,” she begged, slivering into the waves.

“Uh-” 

He was hesitating. Rey’s heart sank. Did he not feel as sure as she did?

“Come with me,” she repeated. 

“BEN?” the other man called again. Rey still couldn’t see him, but her mate’s head turned in the direction of the voice. He seemed so unsure and panicked.  
  
“Just get into the water up to your neck,” he growled. “That way Hux won’t see you. I swear, I’ll stay right here. With you.”   
  
Rey complied, but she locked her gaze on him as she fled deeper into the water and whined again. The man bit his lip as he stared back at her, then stepped into the shallows up to his ankles.

“D-does that make you feel better?”

She reached out a tentacle and just barely was able to wrap the very tip around one of his toes. The contact made him close his eyes and shudder visibly. _Good,_ she thought. _Good._

“Now I feel better,” she murmured. “ _Alpha._ ”

“Fuck,” he whispered as he shuddered again. “What’s your name?”

“Rey,” she said as her eyes darted over to a figure rising above one of the sand dunes.

“Rey,” he said, a note of hunger in his voice that had Rey feeling things deep inside her pussy. “I’m Ben. If he asks, we’re old friends, okay? Just play along with whatever I say.”  
  
“Ben,” she whispered.

“Ben, what the fuck have you been doing? Who the fuck is that?” called the red-headed man as he slid down the sand and towards her mate.

Ben turned slightly to look at the other human. “Oh, sorry. I just ran into Rey here and got busy talking. We were good friends in college.”  
  
The two men looked back at Rey, Ben smiled and the other man frowned. “Rey, this is Hux, my research partner.”   
  
“Hello,” Rey called out. “Nice to meet you.”

“Huh, I didn’t think you had friends,” Hux replied. 

Ben laughed. “Funny. But I do. See?”

The two men glared at each other for a moment and Rey sucked in a breath. Was there anything she could do to help Ben get rid of this stupid man? He’d told her to just play along, but maybe there was something...

Finally Ben spoke again. “Well, Rey and I really want to catch up, and we’re not getting anywhere with collecting samples today. Let’s just meet up next week.”

Hux narrowed his eyes at Ben. “Fine. But only because we really aren’t getting anywhere today.”

Rey beamed and nearly shot out of the water, only remembering to stop herself a second later so her tentacles didn’t show. “Bye! It was nice meeting you!” 

Both men gawked at her as she waved goodbye to Hux, though she didn’t know why their skin was turning an odd shade of red.

“Nice meeting you too, Rey,” Hux said with a cough before he turned to leave. “Have fun _catching up,_ you two.” 

“Bye,” Ben groaned, covering his face with a palm. “See you next week.”

Giggling, Rey approached Ben and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I thought he’d never leave.”

“You showed him your tits,” Ben murmured sadly and Rey cocked her head to the side. Why was he suddenly so distraught? Had she done something wrong?

“Is that bad?” She asked meekly. “They’re part of my body.” 

Her mate huffed, “No, no. Not really. It’s just that human girls don’t do that sort of thing, and it surprised me, and I wish Hux didn’t get to see those pretty little tits of yours…”

Ben ran his hands down her side making her shiver. “God, I’m being so stupid. I bet there’s no such thing as modesty when you live underwater. I shouldn’t assume that kind of thing.” 

“I don’t know what that word means,” Rey pressed her wet body to the unfortunate cloth covering him. If it wasn’t for his sweet words and the hands that had begun to roam over her hips and up her back, she would be very cross. “Just kiss me already.” 

A flash of concern and trepidation crossed his face as she stroked circles on his cheek with her thumb. Some war seemed to be happening within his eyes that she could not discern. But it quickly disappeared as one of his hands ran up her neck, brushing against the sensitive spot at the base of her neck and fisting in her hair, pulling it back slightly before his lips crashed into hers like the strongest waves against the rocks. 

She felt dizzy and elated and so much more satisfied all at once now that her mate was finally kissing her, touching her. As his tongue slipped between her lips, opening her up to him for the very first time, she began to pull him deeper into the water, her tentacles wrapped around his legs.

She’d just gotten him to knee-deep water when he pulled away and stuck his hands into holes in his clothing. “Shit, shit, my phone. It can’t get wet.” 

“ _Alpha,_ ” Rey whined. “I need you. I’m aching for _you._ ” 

Ben stopped for a moment, something black and metallic in his hand, looking terribly guilty. “Shit, I -uh- We need to do this in the water?” 

“Of course, we do! The land is far too dry and uncomfortable! We should go to my burrow,” she said quickly.

He gulped, squeezing her hip to reassure her. “Where’s your burrow?”

Rey looked over her shoulder. “About fifty large whales from here.” 

Ben frowned. “How deep?”

“About half a large whale, why?”

Ben shook his head. “I wouldn’t be able to swim there without special equipment, Rey. Humans aren’t built for being underwater like that. Just you. You’re different. Special. You have a beautiful body for swimming.”

Her hand dropped from his chest as she took in this information. “Then how?”

With a deep breath, Ben began to scan the shoreline. “There’s a cave that opens into the ocean just over there. It has a pool in it that tends to be exposed with the tides. I think it should be safe to be there right now. Nobody else should be in there because it’s getting late…”

Rey had pressed herself against him again, causing Ben to look down at her instead. “If there’s anyone in there, hide until they leave. Got it?”

She nodded and pressed a kiss to his collarbone, making him shudder.   
  
“I’ll be there in 25 minutes. I’m just going to get some stuff from my car so I can stay with you overnight,” he said, running a hand down her back and kissing the top of her head. Rey gripped the fabric covering him, not wanting to let go.

“It’s okay,” he murmured. “I won’t leave you alone any longer than I have to.” 

He unwrapped her fingers and stepped backward, heading up further up the sand dunes before turning his back on her and climbing past the first peak. Rey waited until she could no longer see him before she swam out toward the cave. 

Just like he suspected, no humans were there. Rey climbed into the tide pool, and helped its occupants get out so they could be alone. She didn’t really like the idea of an audience like the kind on the beach with Finn, and thankfully all the little crabs and fish were more than happy to be moved so they wouldn’t be disturbed by the hopefully rigorous mating process. 

She set about gathering kelp from just outside the cave to make herself a comfortable little nest like the one she had in her burrow. Oddly, Ben wasn’t back yet and Rey had to wrap herself tightly in the leaves just to keep herself from being too worried. She sunk down, just her eyes peeking above the water, and stared at the cave’s entrance. 

He had to be coming back. No one would kiss her like that and not come back, right? She contemplated the question as she groomed herself, carefully detangling her hair with her fingers and making sure all her suckers were clean as can be. By the time Rey had finished that, he still hadn’t arrived, so she stuck a few tentacles in her cunt while she thought about Ben’s musky scent and the way it combined with the sea salt on his skin as she waited.

After an eternity and two unsatisfactory orgasms, she heard something grunting at the cave’s entrance and her heart began to pound wildly against her ribcage. She sniffed the air and tasted him there, a fresh rush of slick oozing from her as Ben appeared around the edge of the rock wall. Rey nearly jumped up to greet him, but instead she took the moment just to watch him, overwhelmed with joy that he had returned.  
  
“Rey?” he called. He set down two very large bundles with a grunt as he scanned the cave, finally settling on the pool where she laid in wait.   
  
“Jesus!” he gasped, stepping back for a second.

“Hi! You’re back!” Rey exclaimed as she launched herself upward and leaned on the edge of the pool. “What took so long? What did you bring?”

Ben was grimacing, hand still clutched over his heart, but as she spoke, the scowl turned into a smile.   
  
“Oh, it just took me awhile because everything was all in different parts of my car and it’s full of papers right now and I had to pack it all up. I brought a sleeping bag and some clothes and some bread and peanut butter…”

Rey peered at the objects as Ben presented them to her, taking things one by one. “I have no idea what half of those words are.”

That made him laugh, the sound ringing pleasantly in her ears. “No, you wouldn’t, would you?”

After that, he leaned over and kissed her _-finally-_ before pulling back again.   
  
“You’re amazing, you know that?” He whispered softly. “I want to know everything about you.” 

“After we mate. I need you _now,_ ” she demanded, though part of her was secretly pleased to have pleased him. Her alpha. Her mate. 

Ben nodded silently and began to take off his coverings. Rey marveled once again at all the muscles on his chest and arms, a sure sign he was a good choice of mate - strong and fast. But her heart nearly stopped as he removed the rest. 

His legs were long, thick, and just as muscular as the rest of him. She did not know how human legs fared in the water, but she had no doubt he was a good swimmer for a human. Then her eyes landed on his hips and she smiled. 

His cock was long and red at the tip and thick around with an adorable little bulbous end. It jutted away from his body in a way that told Rey he wouldn’t have to crush her as they mated and that he’d have plenty of range of motion. More importantly, a drop of liquid was forming at the very tip of it and Rey desperately needed to taste it.

He stepped forward and before she’d realized what she’d done, a tentacle whipped out of the water and swiped the liquid from his skin. Her eyes flitted up to Ben’s face as he inhaled a sharp breath and shuddered. She opened her mouth to suck on her tentacle just as he caught her eye.

It was salty like the ocean, surprisingly, but in a different way. It was tangy and sweet and sour and it made her cunt throb dangerously. Her tentacles wrapped around his legs and arms, pulling him into the pool gently. Ben resisted at first, unused to her touch, but then let her guide him towards her as she laid back on the kelp.   
  
“No more waiting,” she whispered as she pulled his hands to her waiting cunt. “I want you in me, _Alpha._ ” 

Ben ran a hand over her opening, lingering on her purple-tinged skin there and pulling apart her folds so he could better see her. “Fuck, your cunt is so beautiful.” 

“Really?” she giggled as her hand wrapped around his cock and began guiding him into her.

“Yeah,” he nodded, stopping to hiss as his length slid further and further into her depths. “I’ve never seen such a pretty pussy before.”

One thought crossed her mind as he bottomed out inside her: It was glorious. Rey felt so full of him already and she wasn’t getting squished to death by his body. Only their hips pressed together, though he’d already placed his hands at the curve of her waist, gripping it tightly. 

Then he pulled back and Rey wanted to whimper, but it was quickly replaced with a gasp as he plunged into her again. Her head fell back against the soft kelp as she moaned in ecstasy.

“Oh fuck,” Ben gasped as her pussy clenched around him. He sucked in a breath, then leaned down to kiss her, their chests pressing together as he resumed thrusting.   
  
Rey wrapped her tentacles around his waist, curling them down his legs and exploring all his beauty while he pounded her. 

“God, that feels amazing,” he murmured as their lips parted for just a moment, and Rey shivered with a secret pleasure that came from his words.

“You feel amazing,” Rey whispered back to him, as she carded her fingers through his silky, silky hair, so unlike her perpetually wet strands. Her fingers grazed a spot on the back of his neck that felt a lot like her own.   
  
A flare of his taste rose in the air, warm and soothing to her nose. Above her, Ben groaned. “That feels good, when you touch me there.”

Rey bit her lip and slid her fingers over it again. 

Ben moaned again and buried his face in her neck, kissing at the edges of the same spot on her neck as he thrust harder and muttered sweet praises back to her.

“No one else has ever felt- ever touched me like you do, sweetheart.”

“Ben,” she whispered. “You’re so big. I love how you fill me up.” 

“Good,” he growled. His forehead pressed into her shoulder, hot breath tickling her neck as Ben concentrated on fucking her. “I want to make you feel so good. I want to know how it feels when you come on my cock.”

By the time his hands and lips made their way to her breasts, Rey was a trembling mess. She’d never known, never imagined in her wildest dreams, that mating could be like this. The symphony of touch and sensation along with the wonderful way he drove into her with his hard cock sent her to new highs each time he landed deep inside. 

Meanwhile, the noises Ben made grew more and more animalistic as she touched him with her hands and tentacles, the words he said became far more lewd, and Rey felt even luckier. How many of her friends had met with mates like this? Ben was so focused on her pleasure, so focused on sucking and kissing and licking every part of her he could reach, even the tentacles that wrapped around his arms.

“Come for me, Rey,” his voice rumbled in her ear as fingers appeared at her clit and began to circle it. 

His command and his touch was all it took to send Rey over the edge, her torso arching as every part of her squeezed around him. Ben’s hips stilled for a moment as he groaned and then Rey felt two things at once: one was his cock becoming impossibly larger within her, the other was his hot seed pouring into her and filling up space she hadn’t known was there. 

“Fuck, oh fuck!” she gasped, her nails digging into Ben’s arms as he pressed into her harder. As she whimpered and cried, Rey felt something inside her slip away and she realized she was no longer aching. Once the realization hit her, her whole body relaxed into the kelp as Ben’s thrusting finally slowed. 

“That was amazing,” she breathed, only to gasp when another spurt of cum filled her. “I never thought mating was like _this._ ” 

Ben dipped down to kiss at her neck as his hips ground into hers. “I don’t think it’s ever been this amazing for me.”

It took her a moment to understand the implications of his words. 

“So humans don’t mate for life then?” That was fine. Not all species did, after all. But after meeting Ben, she’d hoped...

She felt his eyelashes tickle her skin as they fluttered open. Ben shifted, pressing one last kiss to her sensitive spot as he sat up.   
  
“It’s complicated,” he said, searching her face for something. What, she didn’t know. “Some people only want someone to see them through their heat or their rut. Others want to mate for life. It can take a long time to find someone you want to mate with for life, so you mate with others to see how it feels with them.”

“What about you?”

Ben bit his lip, looking guilty though Rey didn’t know why. If it took a long time to find one’s true mate, then it was only a matter of course that he’d mated with others. After all, she had been with Poe and Finn in an attempt to mate.

“I’ve always wanted to find the one for me,” he said softly. “I was never sure if the one even existed, but here you are.” 

Rey couldn’t help the smile that erupted onto her face then. She pulled him down into a hug and groaned as his cock released more cum into her. “Oh, Ben! I’m so happy you feel the same way!”

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her tightly. “Honestly, I’m a bit scared of how this is going to work. I mean, you live in the sea, I live on land. We can’t really live in the same place, can we?”

“You could live in this cave, right?” 

That made him laugh even more, which Rey loved, but didn’t understand until he stopped and spoke again. “No, not really. Humans need to live in places that are warmer and dryer most of the time. Living here full time would be a challenge. People come here to see the cave all the time too.” 

“Oh,” Rey said, sadly. Her hands dropped to his shoulders, circling the muscles there, pondering what she could possibly do.

“Don’t worry,” Ben said, placing a quick kiss on her lips. “I’ll figure something out. Maybe I’ll ask my parents for money so I can buy a houseboat.” 

When Rey looked up into his eyes, unsure of what a houseboat was, unsure of what it meant for their future. All she found there was a swirl of love and affection and joy as Ben smiled down on her, and she knew. She knew Ben would take care of her. He’d do his best to satisfy her every need. He’d make her a home and so many other wonderful things. He’d be there for her every single day.

Rey pulled him in for a deeper kiss, her tentacles curling around him, brushing up against all the spots she’d learned were sensitive and running down his body while Ben hummed in satisfaction. They laid there like that, enjoying each other’s tender caresses as Ben’s knot deflated until one of Rey’s tentacles slid down his lower back and between his ass cheeks. 

To Rey, it was just another strange human feature, right along with legs. So when Ben jolted as her appendage slithered downwards, she thought for a moment that she must have found a ticklish spot, but instead her mate grew hard again. 

“Fuck,” he breathed, beginning to thrust his hips gently. “I never thought those would feel so good. If you want to put one in, I’m down to try it.” 

“What? In where?” Rey asked, frowning. 

“Your tentacles. In my ass.” 

Her eyes widened in shock at the knowledge that humans used their assholes for sexual purposes. “Does that feel good?” 

Ben laughed. “It does.” 

With his help, she located the tiny, puckered hole and pressed into him carefully, marveling as he moaned and clenched around her thick, purple limb. Rey pumped into him as he began to fuck her again, watching as he lost himself in ecstasy and barely paying attention to her own impending orgasm. 

“Incredible,” she moaned as he hit a particularly good spot deep within her. “Is this part of human mating?” 

Ben panted above her, trying to resist pleasure long enough to speak coherently. “No, human males just have a gland there that makes it feel- _Oh god,_ it’s so good. It feels so good. Harder please!” 

Rey bit her lip and began to move her tentacle faster. “And in females? Is it like that spot behind our necks? Does it feel as good?”

“I don’t know,” Ben grunted from the extra strain. “Some women like it, others don’t.” 

She watched Ben for another moment, the way he shuddered whenever she hit a particular spot, how he pushed back onto her every time she pulled away. It was a wonder she was getting fucked at all, but the force of her thrusting helped him in turn.

“Do you think I’d like it?” 

It was the look that Ben gave her then, the look that he’d love to see nothing more than his cock in her ass someday, that pushed her to try it. She uncurled a tentacle from his arm and moved it toward her own backside, spreading the others for easy access. 

“Go slowly,” he warned, slowing his pace so she could concentrate. “Otherwise you can hurt yourself.” 

The tentacle pressed its way inside sharply, eliciting a whimper from her mouth, which Ben soothed over with his thumbs on her lips. But after the initial breech, Rey found it was perfectly fine and not at all painful. Ben had just pulled out, but as he pressed into her again, Rey could feel just how full it made her feel.   
  
“Oh!”

Above her, Ben smiled. “Feels good to be filled like that?”

“Yeah,” Rey breathed. “So good.” 

It took them awhile to find a good rhythm, Rey fucking both Ben’s ass and her own, and Ben fucking her pussy too. Once they had, they both came embarrassingly quickly, moaning like the loudest elephant seals on a crowded beach.

They curled up around each other, Ben stroking her sensitive spot, until his knot deflated once again. By then he was cold and hungry, so he redressed and showed Rey all of the wonderful things he’d brought with him. Rey was most enamored with the jar of peanut butter and the neat little slices of bread he produced from a plastic baggie. She’d tasted nothing like either of them in all her time in the ocean, and enthusiastically devoured both the little tastes he gave her and the full-sized peanut butter sandwich he made after seeing her excitement. 

After making a sandwich for himself, he brought the bag for sleeping over to the edge of the pool so Rey could wrap a tentacle around him as they closed their eyes. She drifted off to sleep, finally sated and lulled into wonderful dreams of a life underwater with Ben. 

* * *

The sky had just begun to lighten, still more dark than not. Rey did not realize that she was half awake already until Ben slipped into the water with her, running a gentle hand over her shoulder and downwards as he pulled her against his chest.  
  
“You’re in pain again,” he murmured as she woke fully. “You were moaning in your sleep.” 

His lips pressed against the back of her neck and instantly relief flooded through her. He was here, caring for her, her Alpha. As soon as her tentacles parted, Ben was inside her again, soothing the ache of her heat away with each thrust.

“So full,” Rey murmured, her moans coming out small and soft even though he’d already set a steady, powerful pace with his hips.

Ben just chuckled and kissed her again. “Good girl, you’re taking me so well.”

His hands moved to her breasts, pinching and kneading them until Rey begged for him to play with her clit. And they watched the sun rise above the water as his knot deflated inside her.

At Ben’s instance, they left the cave for a tiny cove that was nearly impossible for a human to access. Rey worried endlessly as Ben slowly traversed the narrow ledge down. His fragile body would be crushed by the waves and rock below, should he fall. 

When he finally made it down, she rewarded him with kisses and another tentacle in his ass until she needed him again. The spent the remainder of her heat there, sleeping and fucking, eating fish that she caught and Ben cooked over a fire. Cooked fish was surprisingly delicious, though he told Rey that usually it was much better with garlic and salt and a bunch of other things that Rey had never heard of before. He promised her that he’d show her everything once they could be together for real. 

“When will that be?” she asked as she watched him pack his things for the long climb back to his car. 

Ben looked at her, so she knew he’d heard her, but he turned back to his things and was quiet a moment longer.   
  
“I’m not sure. But I can come visit at night, on the beach. Just about every night if you like.” 

Rey bit her lip to try and hold back a smile, but failed. “I’d like that very much.”

He smiled at that and reached over to stroke her head, his hand cupping around it and falling down to her ear.

A frown formed on his face as his fingers traced the shape of her earring. “What is that?” 

Rey couldn’t contain her grin as she lifted her wet tresses to show him the little thing attached to her ear. “My special earring! Isn’t it pretty?” 

Not everyone under the sea had one, only a select few. It was like a special club to them and anyone with a special earring had a sort of higher status. Many had tales of being captured by humans who poked and prodded them, and then escaped back into the sea with some luck. Those sea creatures were like gods to the others, but Rey had no such tales. She wondered absentmindedly if this could become one of hers. It’d be absolutely the wildest one yet. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Ben muttered under his breast. “This is Snoke’s tag, where did you get this?”

Rey frowned, starting to sense his worry, and clutched her ear. “I’ve had it ever since I can remember. I’ve always had it.” 

Ben’s lips pressed together and his worried eyes scanned her face. “That… might explain how and why you exist in the first place. Snoke and another man named Palpatine are known for doing wild genetic experiments on marine life. I worked with Snoke once. Not regard for the scientific method or any ethics whatsoever. Jesus, they must have created you in a lab or something.”  
  
“I don’t understand what any of that means,” Rey said, her voice high and shaky all of a sudden. She tried to replay words in her head to glean more understanding, but over the past few days she’d realized how different the human world was from hers. “Are they my parents?”

Inhaling sharply, Ben pressed his forehead to hers. “No, not quite. But what they must have done to create you is considered very, very wrong among humans. They twisted the way life works to create yours and, from everything you’ve told me, they left you alone to fend for yourself all your life. It’s careless and irresponsible.” 

Rey nodded, tears beginning to drip down her cheeks. Instantly, his hands came up to wipe them away. 

“It’s okay, Rey. It turned out for the best, you’re amazing and strong. You survived all on your own all this time.”

“I hate them,” she sobbed. “Whoever they are, I hate them!” 

“I do too,” Ben told her, running his hands down her shoulders and arms, trying his best to reassure her.   
  
“I’ve been alone all my life. I thought my parents died…” she said, hiccuping. “I thought-” 

“You couldn’t have known. Not living down there. It’s our fault. The humans-” Ben said hurriedly. “We’re so stupid sometimes. We don’t understand how important nature is, we only care about ourselves…” 

With that, she broke down further and Ben wrapped her tight in his arms, cradling her and apologizing over and over and over, telling her that she wasn’t alone anymore that she had him. When she’d calmed down, Ben helped her remove the earring and destroy it. Rey cried some more before he suggested she visit her friends and enjoy some time with them. 

So she slipped into the water and watched him climb carefully back up the rocks until Ben was out of sight. Then she returned to the kelp forests and told her friends everything that had happened.

* * *

Several miles away, two scientists stared at their screens in disbelief. They had finally been getting somewhere after 19 careful years of waiting, and somehow the data transmission from their tracker had disappeared before their eyes.

They’d had everything up to three days ago when they noticed the telltale signs of the start of their subject’s first heat. Excitedly they watched as the female’s vitals had shown signs of connecting with a mate. But as they began the arduous process of harvesting the data from the tracker, something had gone wrong. 

Precisely what had gone wrong, they did not know. Their subject could be dead. The tracker could have been destroyed. It could have malfunctioned. They would never know now. They’d never be able to find the female again without the thing.

Which meant that now they needed to call their boss and tell them the bad news. The two old men shivered quietly in the dingy room that was called their research center, both trying not to let on how frightened they were. 

Their boss was not a kind man. Young, rich, had some connections to organizations that did not seem very above board, had some strange kinks too. He’d wanted the female for his personal zoo, and -well- he was not used to being told no.

Neither of them had any doubt they’d be dead soon. One way or another.

* * *

Contrary to what she’d expected, Rey found the truth of her existence rather freeing. She’d half expected others of her kind to turn up. She’d been waiting for them, asking everyone she’d ever met if they’d seen creatures like her. The answer had always been no.

Now that she knew she was some strange concoction made by two weird humans, Rey gladly shed it all and decided to enjoy the life she had. Now that Ben had bought a houseboat, they could be together easily, no sneaking around beaches trying to avoid other humans anymore, so they could fuck every night when he came back from work and all day when he had a few days off. She’d gone through several heats now with barely a moment of pain, and he’d shown her everything about the human world that he could. Rey was in love with all of it. The food was delicious. 

When Ben wasn’t around his little boat, she’d return to the kelp forest and swim freely with Finn, Rose, and Jannah -though she decided to keep her distance from Poe after he made fun of her choice of mate. Her real friends were far more supportive.

“Only makes sense you’d choose a human when you’re so much like a human,” Rose nodded sagely.   
  
Finn nodded along too. He was much more distracted now that Rose had decided to make a move on him, but Rey was happy for them both. 

Jannah just laughed. “It’s not just that, the man is _hot._ If I were half human, I’d want to mate with him too!” 

Rose giggled. “If he’s that handsome you could still try!” 

Rey huffed and poked both of them in the belly with her tentacles. “ _He’s mine._ ”

That only sent all three of them into peals of uproarious laughter while Finn looked on. That night, she told Ben about their conversation while he chuckled along. 

“It’d be nice to meet your friends sometime,” he told her. “Even if we don’t understand each other.”  
  
Rey’s face lit up with excitement. “Really?”

“Mmhm,” Ben smiled. “I bet it’d be fascinating to talk to them. I do study sea creatures, after all.”

“I’ll invite them over! They’ll be so excited!” 

“Speaking of which,” Ben started. “Would you like to meet my mother?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Jannah was a frequent visitor to Rey and Ben’s houseboat. She particularly loved cuddling and playing with Ben, much to his delight. Rey didn’t dare tell him why.
> 
> After many months of hesitation, Ben finally showed Rey The Little Mermaid. She was overjoyed by the presence of Ursula and demanded to be called a sea witch from there on out.


End file.
